A creepie yet interesting tale
by Secret T
Summary: Creepie has 2 guys crushing on her what will happen lets fine out. LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters.**

**I use to watch this show alot when I was little it was my favorite show.**

**Any Rated M for sexual content.**

_Creepy has problems. Tarantula Boy( a.k.a Skipper) and Harry Helby both like her and the want her so bad. What is she going to do. They'll do anying to get her. Let's see what happens._

I was walking home when Skipper popped out from nowhere.

"Hey Creepie." he waved.

"Hey Skipper."

"Mind if I walk you home?" Skipper smiled.

"Sure no prob." She gladly accepted.

They started walking when they heard moaning from nowhere. Carla was in the distance having sex with one of the guys on the football team. She finished and started to walk away when she spotted Skipper and Creepie.

"I can't believe your cheating on Harry." Creepie said in disqust.

"We broke up, he's such a womanizer." Carla said.

"And here you are fucking someone on the football team after you guys just broke up." Skipper frowned.

"Yep, I get pass a break up quickly." She said proudly.

"You can be a slut sometimes." Creepie said.

Carla said nothing, she just walked away. She was smiling thought. Skipper and Creepie got to Creepie's house. It was completly empty. They walked into Creepie's room and sat in silence for awhile. Then, Skipper kissed Creepie, begging for enterance into her mouth, which she gladly gave him. They started stripping each other. Their hands roamed all over each other. Creepie pushed Skipper down and she got on top of him. Her mouth was over his dick and his mouth was under Creepie's soaking pussy.

Creepie sucked Skipper's dick and deep throat it making him moan. Skipper knew just what to do to get Creepie screaming in bliss. He slowly licked her slit making her moan. He bit down making her scream in orgasmic bliss. He joined in too, spraying his sticking white cream all over her face. She gladly licked it up and he licked her juices off his face. Skipper pushed Creepie onto the bed and shoved into her, making her arch. He pulled out so that the tip was in then he thrusted back in with force. He hit her in her special spot making her scream in pure pleasure.

Her walls squeezed onto his dick making him explode into her. He falls on top her. They were both exhausted. "Thanks Skipper, I needed that." Creepie smiled. Skipper kissed her forehead and they got dressed. "See ya around Creepie." Skipper waved goodbye then left Creepie's house.

~ the next day in school~

Creepie walk the hallways to her locker with Budge. Carla and Melanie walked by, talking about how many guys they fucked and how big they were. They stopped in there tracks when Harry walked towards them. He was known for being a player. Having more than five girlfriends at a time. He never got caught either. He sleep with them then leave them the next day. He was looking for his next victim. He set his eyes on Melanie, he knew she liked him and that she was pretty stupid. He was about to go ask her out when he saw Creepie.

A smile creeped onto his handsome face. He walked passed the two slutty girls and walked towards Creepie and Budge. "The player's heading this way." Budge whispered. Creepie didn't even turn around. She didn't care. "Budge, I need to talk to Creepie alone." Harry smirked. Budge didn't want to leave Creepie alone with a player but Creepie gave him a look and he walked away. "So, Creepie, wanna be my next girlfriend?" He smiled. "No." She said before she walked away. "Wait, what do mean 'no' every girl in this school wants me." he said as he grabbed her shoulder. "Not me, your to much of a player." she said.

She walked to class and Harry was mad. He was being rejected for the first time ever. He was pissed and he was going to make her pay. No one rejects him. He waited untill gym class which was the last class of the day. He volunteers him and Creepie to put the equiment up while everyone else goes home. He locked the door behind him. As Creepie bent over to put the stuff down Harry grabbed her underwear and ripped it off.

He shoved his cock into Creepie making her scream. Harry was extremely smart, he knew what to do to get his way. He was going to make Creepie enjoy it. He turned her around and pinch her nipples and sucked on them hard. Screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He won. She was Screaming his name and begging for more. He soon reached his climax and came all over her. He took out his cell and took a picture of her. "Delete that right now!" Creepie screamed.

"No, do whatever I said or I'll show this to everyone in school and make you the slut of the school." He threatened. "Fine." She growled. "Suck my dick, whore." He demanded. She got on her knees and suck his cock almost choking on it. He moved her head back and forth at a fast pace until he came into her mouth. "Swallow it." He growled. She did what she was told. He left her in the room to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>She walked home with Skipper but she was quiet the whole time. "Creepie, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, just got some things on my mind." She quickly replied. She ran into her house before he could ask anymore questions.<p>

* * *

><p>She was at her locker alone because Budge and Christ-Alice were sick. Somebody grabbed her from behind and kissed the back of her neck making her jump. " Hey slave." the familiar voice purred. "What do you want?" Creepie was annoyed. "It's free period, follow me." he ordered. They went to the abandon part of the school the no one knew about. They went into an empty class room. The lights didn't work so there was complete darkness.<p>

"Take your clothes off." Harry ordered. She did as she was told. She sat on top of one of the desk. He slowly walked towards her like a wolf would do to wounded pray. He was soon in front of her naked form. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. "Simple, I'm going to make you into my personal slut, you'll have sex with me whenever I feel like it." he answered. "How are you going to do that?" She said with fear in her voice. "

"I'm going to fuck you so much that you will beg to have my cock in your pussy. You'll beg to have my cum in your mouth and you scream my name everytime you cum." He exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Should i end it like this or continue it. Plz review so i could get the answer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

At first I was going to end the story just how it is but thanks to my lovely fans I will try my best to continue it.

**"Take your clothes off." Harry ordered. She did as she was told. She sat on top of one of the desk. He slowly walked towards her like a wolf would do to wounded pray. He was soon in front of her naked form. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. "Simple, I'm going to make you into my personal slut, you'll have sex with me whenever I feel like it." he answered. "How are you going to do that?" She said with fear in her voice. "**

**"I'm going to fuck you so much that you will beg to have my cock in your pussy. You'll beg to have my cum in your mouth and you scream my name every time you cum." He exclaimed.**

Tears were streaming down the young, female eyes as the disgusting member slowly creeped towards her opening. Before the loathsome deed was done Harry's cell phone began to ring and he stopped his assault .

He got off the tiny female and threw her clothes at her before picking up his cell. On the other line was one of the many girls he used to satisfy his hormones temporarily. He ended the call and turn towards the frighten teen.

"Tell anyone about this and you will wish you've never been born. I will make your high school life hell if you don't keep your mouth shut." he threatened.

Before he left the dark room he force her to kiss him and tried to push his tongue into her mouth but failed. He then left with a big smirk on his face, humming a song as he slowly walked away.

Creepie didn't move until she can no longer hear his footsteps. She went through the rest of her classes as if nothing happened but deep down she was scared.

What would have happened if Harry's phone didn't ring? "Is he really that evil?" "Should she tell someone?" "Why is her doing these things to her?"

All these questions were going through her mind and making her head spin. The bell to go home finally rung and she gathered her stuff and tried to leave the school building as fast as possible.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw Harry talking to a group of his friends near the entrance of the school. He looked up and smiled at her before continuing his conversation.

She decided to go through the other exit to avoid the monstrous child. She walked as fast as she could to get home but a familiar voice called her name and made her stop in her tracks.

It was Skipper who was running to catch up to her and her heart skipped a beat. Just seeing his face made her almost forget the events of today. "Hey, I called your name like 50 times, what's up?" he asked. "Sorry I was spaced out for awhile." she admitted.

"I have something important to tell you." he smiled.

"What is it?"

"Starting tomorrow I'll be going to the same school as you."

"That's great, I hope we get the same classes."

"Me too."

As the talked about all the fun they were going to have going to the same school Creepie thought about Harry. Maybe he was going to leave her alone knowing her boyfriend will be there to protect her. She hates being so weak and with a little back up she will defeat that jerk and make him regret the things he's done to her.

Skipper and Creepie waved goodbye as she walked into her with the thoughts of be protected from that womanizing tyrant danced in her head. She couldn't wait til tomorrow, but, what she didn't know was Harry had followed her home and heard the conversation between her and Skipper and created a little plan.

She was not as safe as she thought. Harry wanted her and he always gets what he wants. If anyone got in his way there will be hell to pay. He chuckled as he thought up more details to his plan and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

~The Next Day~

Creepie was actually looking forward to school since her boyfriend was going to be in school with her. She walked out her house to see Skipper waiting for her to walk to school together. She completely forgotten about the previous events but she promise to never let her boyfriend know what was going on to prevent any trouble.

That walked into the school building and Creepie showed him around before classes started. She had at least two classes with him and they shared a lunch period so they would see each other every day. The bell rang and they went their separate ways.

Unfortunately Creepie didn't know Skipper and Harry shared a gym class.

So you're the new kid huh, you're name's Skipper right?" Harry walked up to him in the locker room.

"Yeah." he replied

"I saw you walking with my girl Creepie today, don't try to make a move on her because I'm the one that hitting that got it."

"What are you talking about?" Skipper started to get angry.

" You know what I'm talking about. I'm the one banging that so keep you hands to yourself."

"She's my girlfriend!" Skipper growled.

"Well it looks like she's cheating on you with someone better." Harry smiled and took out his phone to show the pictures he took to him. The look on Skipper's face was of pure betrayal. "I guess she doesn't like you as much as you thought." Harry walked away with a smile on his face as Skipper sat down with his face in his hands. Throughout the day Skipper avoided her for the whole day.

She noticed and started to wonder if Skipper found someone new on his first day and if their relationship was in trouble. The day goes on until school ends. Creepie waited for Skipper to walk her home but he never came. "Are you waiting for someone to walk you home?" A hated voice mocked her from behind. "It looks like your boyfriend didn't love you as much as you thought."

"Shut up, you don't know him."

"I know that as soon as he started going to our school he started ignoring you. I wouldn't do that to you. You should just forget about him already and start dating me."

"I rather have my eyeballs drenched in bleach, jump in a pile of papers to get covered in paper cuts and swim through a pool full of lemon juice than even the mere thought of being near you." She snapped.

"How about you and me go to the gym storage room and finish what we started since no one's taking you home."

"And if I refuse?"

"You know what will happen."

"Fine."

They enter the storage room and Harry demands Creepie to quickly undress in front of him.

_Little did they know someone was watching them go into the storage room. Will they get caught and be suspended? Will Creepie's reputation be ruined? Will Harry have has his way with her? Will Creepie and Tarantula boy's relationship survive? _

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter Thanks to all those who read the story and wanted to me to continue it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry slowly rubbed Creepie's cheek and looked her up and down, grinning about what he was about to do to her. Creepie closed her eyes to block out the image of this jerk touching her. She sat in silence as she felt his hands touching her all over. She had already given up on fighting since he has blackmail on her.

All was quiet except for the slow zip of a zipper going down. She could feel Harry's body heat as he got closer to her. "Are you ready for this babe?" he teased. "Just hurry and get this over with" she responded. Before either of them could make another move someone burst into the abandon classroom.

"Get your hands off her!" a familiar voice snarled.

Harry didn't have enough time to react before he was already on the floor staring into red eyes and a mouth full of fangs. Six arms held him to the ground and kept him from protecting himself from this strange attacker.

"Get off me man!" Harry yelled in fear.

"The next time I see you bullying Creepie again I will suck out all of your organs while your still alive." The stranger threatened.

"I promise to never mess with her again just please let me go." The young jerk started to cry and wet his pants.

He was let go and immediately ran out of the room pass Creepie who was putting her clothes back on to cover her shame in front of her savior. "Thanks for saving me." He started walking towards her when he stopped to look at her blushing face and saddened eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

"I thought I could handle this myself and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Next time anyone hurts you tell me, ok? I really like you, even love you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little termite."

She nodded her head and leaned in for a hug but it was interrupted when he lifted up her chin and kissed her.

"I love you too Skipper." she said afterwards.

"Good, then you could show me some of that love later when wreck you tonight for technically cheating on me. You deserve some form of punishment, how about no orgasms until I say so?"

"Sounds like an good deal to me."

The happy couple left the classroom before the bell rang for the day to finally be over. They walked out of the building and say Harry crying in the arms of his Ex-girlfriend.

Skipper turned towards Creepie and smiled, "So was he bigger than me?" he received a punch to the arm as an answer. "Good, I wouldn't want to be upstaged now let's go to my place." he winked.


End file.
